1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit that processes image data used in recording an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-166474 discloses a technique in which multilevel image data is converted into dot data (binary data) assigned to dots in each scanning line to suppress degradation in image quality, which can occur when a recording apparatus records an image by a recording head using a multipath recording scheme. In this technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-166474, after the image data is converted into dot data, the dot data is divided into data for each scanning line, and the resultant dot data is sent to the recording head. The recording head records an image in accordance with the received dot data.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-166474, the dot data is produced via a process including two steps, i.e., the original image data is first converted into dot data, and then the dot data is divided into data for each scanning line, which causes a limit on a reduction in a processing time.